


【初康】人渣的爱情故事

by 999sj



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999sj/pseuds/999sj
Summary: summary：两个人渣之间的游戏以及他们的垃圾爱情故事。好早之前看的漫画了，记不清出错的地方还请海涵我不标注ooc了因为已经没有c可以oo了我是菜鸡
Relationships: John Constantine/First of the Fallen
Kudos: 2





	【初康】人渣的爱情故事

似乎所有肮脏的交易都是在夜里进行的，正如同今晚，一只恶魔与两个不同版本的康斯坦丁三足鼎立，恶魔脸上满脸不可置信，而恶魔版本的康斯坦丁也面露茫然，显然等着人类版本的那个自己来一场关于他那精彩绝伦令人拍案叫绝的计谋的详细解说。  
康斯坦丁对于独角戏没有多大兴趣，即使常年独来独往于黑暗之中，他偶尔也想要一些欢呼与赞赏，虽然深知反派在结尾话多容易被反杀这一道理，但他一开始就没把这个战场当做终点，对于临时当个解说员他并不反感。  
当然，没人对他做出的这些表达赞赏，恶魔版本的他正在遭受强烈打击，但没有关系，他只负责制造，并不负责造物的心理问题。布尔，菲斯特座下忠心耿耿的恶魔，为了妨碍康斯坦丁亲手制作的赝品惹恼菲斯特，只得接受了对方开出的价码。  
他首先放出西德尔以示友好，实则是想要表达自己从此和康斯坦丁再无关系的态度。  
在康斯坦丁的怂恿之下，恶魔版本的康斯坦丁认为自己是什么救世主，他用双王剑抵住心脏，与康斯坦丁一起威胁布尔释放孩子的灵魂。  
眼下布尔的愿望是菲斯特老老实实当个凡人，于是他答应了。  
无数孩子的灵魂获得自由，那些纯净的灵魂进入他们本该进入的天堂，哭泣变为欢笑，阿斯特拉在他脸上留下一吻，康斯坦丁仰头看着这些，巨大的被救赎的感觉自胸腔升起，他允许自己短暂的放松了紧绷着的那根弦。  
他扭头看向剩下的第二个麻烦。

康斯坦丁走上前去，半跪下身子与之平视，利物浦的混蛋总是知道该如何让自己看起来真挚又可靠，他扳住对方的肩膀，帮他止住高频率的颤抖。  
别这样，他放缓了声音，坚定又宽容的看着对方的眼睛，你是独立的个体，你的灵魂也是完整的，人类版本的康斯坦丁永不会像把希望写在胸前的超人一样光明正义，有着恶魔血的康斯坦丁也不会堕落的像是一个真正的恶魔杂种。  
对方似乎被安抚了，康斯坦丁给了对方一个拥抱，别有深意的笑容隐藏进双方交叠的风衣立领中。  
“你是独立的。”他说：“你和我并没有什么关系，只有你才能决定你自己。”  
一个圆满的大结局拉下帷幕，康斯坦丁嗤笑，把抽了一半的香烟甩了上去，舞台烧的几近粉碎。  
还没完呢。  
他去找了菲斯特。  
当然的，这就像是写在玛雅预言里的必然事件，他坐在菲斯特面前，拿着听筒的手慵懒的搭在耳边，手肘支在桌面上，那双蓝眼睛就那么充满愉悦的望向他。  
菲斯特依旧是那副矜持优雅的姿态，他凝视着康斯坦丁，语气低沉：“你迟到了，约翰。”看着对方：“整整三天。”  
三天前，菲斯特没能等来他偏爱的灵魂，面对数十只黑洞洞的枪口，他心中权衡利弊，觉得在人类之躯时被杀死实在不是什么有趣的事，他举起手，尽量让自己显得无害，奈何结实高大的身躯实在不允许对方对他掉以轻心。  
戴上手铐后他略带几分好奇打量着这个漆了银的小玩意，他隐蔽的挣了挣，力道足够，手腕被勒的发疼。  
据他上次被这个东西拷住的时间不长不短，拷着他右手的手铐上十字架以诺语拉丁文混杂在繁杂的图腾中，锁链连接的另一段紧实又稳固的锁在床头。  
克制恶魔的手铐灼热而滚烫，康斯坦丁跨坐在他的身上，眼睛被控制欲洗涤的发亮，吐息间所带出来的热度不比手铐的灼烧感逊色。  
进了监狱，菲斯特回忆康斯坦丁是怎么做的，从头到尾，恶魔头子无奈的发现对方能提供他的可借鉴经验不能说寥寥无几，只能说是一片空白。  
康斯坦丁的走的路荆棘丛生，普通人想要复刻实在艰难，菲斯特叹了口气，他见过这种场景，人们称他它为肥皂剧。  
他并不急切，他知道康斯坦丁会来找他，或早或晚。  
面前的驱魔人满是活力，虽然不像普通人那样活力四射整个皮囊都在宣告自己的状态，但是在康斯坦丁长期衰颓惨淡的气质中一点鲜活的注入都会万分引人注目，尤其是在长期关注他的菲斯特看来，他的约翰似乎有些过于得意。  
康斯坦丁身体前倾，眼里带着些奚落：“几天不见，你的休闲活动更加多姿多彩了，菲斯特。”  
“也没那么糟。”菲斯特语气平淡：“比起你，我起码没有一个时刻想要杀死我的难缠的前男友。。”  
“体验愉快。”康斯坦丁垂下眼睛后又飞快抬起，表情依旧悠闲，就像没有受到一点冒犯，他把空闲的那只手缓慢前伸，手指隔着玻璃沿着菲斯特的面部轮廓粗略描绘一番。  
“我很想知道，凭着你这张漂亮脸蛋能在这个监狱里吸引到几个鸡/奸犯。”  
“我赌三颗沾了血的钉子。”康斯坦丁笑的十分恶劣：“十个起步。”  
“怎么？我能期待这其中有你一个吗？”菲斯特反击：“我一定会给你保留第一位置。”  
康斯坦丁做了个被恶心到的表情。  
“为什么呢，约翰？经过这几天，我身为一个凡人打开了一种眼界，关于生与死，你很出众，却要被局限于平庸的大多数人的规则，这对你不公平。”菲斯特模仿他的动作把手指搭上玻璃，语气真挚：“和我走，我能给你一切，和一个聪明人合作比和一群目光短浅的蠢货共事轻松的多，我们一定会相处的十分愉快。”  
“真感人，菲斯特。”康斯坦丁轻轻鼓掌：“我几乎就要为你去死了。”  
这下，连恶魔眼里那点仅有的浮夸的真诚也没了。  
菲斯特总是有着无限耐心，除了在康斯坦丁所有权这方面略显急躁，在其他地方几乎是有些可怕，再漫长又无趣的生命中，他受到的尊重与讨好不尽其数，他不介意给康斯坦丁一块台阶下。  
他给予的一块又一块的无尽台阶，最终会指引他所钟爱的灵魂来到他面前。  
康斯坦丁会因为他的偏爱走下地狱。  
“我猜你来这里并不只是和我叙旧。”菲斯特挑明：“你看起来过于兴奋，而我们都知道，你在这种情绪下做出来的事多半没有好的下场。”  
“一想到你要呆在这里孤独终老甚至于以人类的方式平淡的死去，菲斯特，我敢说即使是上天堂也不会比这个更令人开心。”  
“真绝情。”菲斯特嘴上说着，表情却依旧平淡且富有把握。  
康斯坦丁并不愿意浪费这个台阶，简单打趣过了嘴瘾之后，他干脆挑明了来意。  
他问对方要不要做个交易。  
“我帮你出去，不用交保释金也没人拦着你的那种。”康斯坦丁戏剧性的做了个遮掩的动作：“而你只需要帮我扫个尾。”  
“那真的是一个十分简单又合你心意的工作。”  
“短短两分钟，你就要改变主意为我去死了吗，康斯坦丁？”  
“下次吧，菲斯特，等我上天堂的前一秒，我或许会给你发邀请函让你记录这一刻的。”  
“你不能在叼着香烟的同时去品一壶好茶 ，要么你死，要么你去解决你那些破事，你不能总期待奇迹降临。”  
“我可从来没有期待过那些，康斯坦丁有康斯坦丁的办法，菲斯特，关键是你选择当个懦夫一辈子待在地面上，还是接受我这个交易回你的地狱。”  
菲斯特知道康斯坦丁被逼到绝境时总能爆发出强大的求生欲，这种求生欲迫使他想出一个又一个巧妙计策，对方在钻法则的空子上万分熟稔，但这次的契约关乎着一个地狱之王能力的回归，它牵扯着关于天堂地狱平衡的世界法则，这让能容纳康斯坦丁穿过的漏洞微乎其微，但是——  
“成交。”菲斯特把拇指抵在玻璃上，康斯坦丁笑了笑，即使知道没了法力的菲斯特不具备缔结契约的能力，但他仍然隔着玻璃用拇指抵住了他的。  
“成交。”  
让恶魔自杀有多简单？康斯坦丁只需要一杯酒，几句关于孩子灵魂并没有被释放的谎言，一点虚情假意的阻止，他几乎可以在半个小时内完成这些。  
布尔气到肝胆俱裂：“你说了谎，康斯坦丁！你违背了自己的誓言！”  
康斯坦丁看着把尖刃抵在喉咙上的恶魔版本的地狱笨蛋，表情比他还要气愤。  
“你才是应该被剁碎喂狗的杂/种，你骗了我，你一直没想放弃菲斯特那个混球，你手里的那一半孩子的灵魂，本该去天堂的那些灵魂还在哭泣，你怎么敢？！”  
他声嘶力竭，闭嘴时甚至气喘吁吁。  
“什么？”布尔脸上满是错愕：“什么另一半？”  
“你和我并不是完全独立的，你的责任我也应该背负，我们都是康斯坦丁。”  
恶魔版本的康斯坦丁说完，利落戳穿了喉咙，悲壮又坚定的面部表情被剧痛带来的狰狞重新粉刷，最终定格在了恶魔般的一面。  
“什么，不不不不——”布尔连忙过去查看，发现救不回来之后愤怒的目光直射康斯坦丁。  
康斯坦丁一扫先前的忧伤，他看着地上被鲜血浸透的身影，静默片刻。  
“我们从来就没有任何关系。”  
布尔简直无法相信 ，他简直无法相信真的有人类能无耻到这种地步，即使是康斯坦丁，即使站在恶魔的层面，这也过于无耻。  
四周的温度在下降，康斯坦丁点燃一支烟，一切将尘埃落定。  
菲斯特在牢狱中和别人起了争执，他怀疑是不是康斯坦丁给他下了什么诅咒，见鬼的对方刚和他调侃了那个荒唐的赌，晚上就被人挑了事。  
撕扯间，一抹卡其色的身影无声的出现在众人身边，与惊吓后退的其他人不同，菲斯特阴沉的脸上在今晚头一次出现笑容，他张开双臂庆祝这一刻。  
“我怎么说的，康斯坦丁，你永远……等等？”他的表情再度阴沉下来：“你不是他，一个劣质品。”  
他掐住对方脆弱的脖子，恍惚中，他感受到属于另一只恶魔的血液正在手下的血管里欢快的奔涌。  
“我是你的了。”那个赝品这样说。  
菲斯特几乎为此嗤笑出声，但他从某种意义上的确是康斯坦丁的灵魂，在契约的作用下，他回去了，值得一提的，他记住了这座监狱的位置，并在心里发誓等他办完正事儿就把他们都杀死。  
气温再一度下降，菲斯特裹挟着怒火靠近，揪扯住康斯坦丁的领子。  
康斯坦丁无辜的举着双手：“等等，菲斯特，它可是你的好下属送过去接你的。”  
菲斯特愤怒回头，布尔在极度恐惧之下当场自爆卡车。  
“你做了什么？”菲斯特怎么和康斯坦丁说的来着？和一群目光短浅的蠢货共事总会令他心情暴躁。  
他简直不敢相信对方就这么轻易地放弃了地狱的核心资源，放弃了那些孩子的灵魂。  
下地狱吧，菲斯特把那个令他生气的赝品和这个蠢货一同扔进地狱，干脆眼不见心不烦，回去再慢慢折磨。  
“我赢了，菲斯特。”康斯坦丁吐出一口烟气：“我赢的彻底。”  
是的，菲斯特几乎是输得一败涂地。  
他询问康斯坦丁是否真的不在考虑他的提议，康斯坦丁只是嘲笑他的诱惑过于俗套，并扯过他的领子给了他一个吻。  
“退下吧，恶魔。”他轻轻松口，两人距离却并未拉开。  
“你以为你脚下的圈能做些什么？”他向前一步踏入圈中，再度将这个吻继续并深入。  
等到他要离开时康斯坦丁擦着嘴角冲他挥手。  
十分欠揍。  
“我还有两份礼物要送给你。”在驱魔人警惕的目光中，他竖起一根中指。  
“操/你，康斯坦丁。”  
“你简直……”康斯坦丁半天没说出话来。  
“你真是学坏了。”他低声哝咕，随后，他提高音量，对这份礼物做出正面回应。  
“下次吧，菲斯特。”他这样说。


End file.
